Otakuruto
by KaoArika
Summary: Otaku plus Occult. Serie de drabbles acerca de Switch y Yuuki Reiko. Sin línea predeterminada, son historias cortas acerca de ellos dos, la gente a su alrededor, y sus vidas envueltas en las del uno y el otro.
1. Madre

_**Disclaimer inicial** \- Sket Dance es propiedad de Shinohara Kenta y de Shueisha, yo sólo ando aquí tratando de liberar pensamientos al trabajar con sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Mother / Madre**

Ella estaba lavando los platos de la comida mientras taradeaba una vieja canción de cuna que le cantaba a su hijo mayor cuando era un bebé. ¡Ah, las memorias que eso le provocaba! Era increíble pensar que estaba a punto de ser un estudiante universitario.

Como si de una película se trataba, la nostalgia la llevaba cuando el pequeño niño pronunció su primera palabra: 'Mamá'.

Ella sonrió un poco.

Tenía tiempo de no escuchar a su 'bebé' hablar por su propia voz... era tanta la añoranza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿2 años?

Al estar recordando los viejos días, ella ignoraba por completo el chillido de la puerta frontal como si una persona recién había entrado a la casa.

Y fue cuando oyó esa palabra de nuevo.

"Mamá..."

Esa voz.

No era la voz de su pequeño bebé. Pero era la de un joven de casi 18 años. La mujer volteó a ver a su hijo mayor sin su mochila o laptop prendida.

No podía contener las lágrimas. Extrañaba esa voz... aunque sonara algo diferente que antes.

Dejando los platos para que se secaran, no dudó en abrazarlo y llorar en sus hombros.

"¡Kazuyoshi...!" Exclamaba la madre al llorar. Era esa misma emoción de oír su primera palabra hacia ella desde hace tanto tiempo, igual que cuando era un bebé.

"...Ya regresé..." Él se encontraba llorando también, alegre, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, al reconciliarse con su madre.

* * *

Esta es una serie de cortos ficlets o 'drabbles' que he querido escribir acerca de mi OTP de la serie, que vienen siendo el SuiRei. Ya sea de ambos (Switch y Reiko) o por separado. Empecé con este pequeño proyecto como ejercicio desde el pasado julio con palabras que fui seleccionando al azar de uno de mis libros de lectura.

Espero que mientras divise a ayudarme a que se me vengan otras ideas de otras historias (y me aligere el estrés de la Uni)... disfruten de éstos.

Cualquier comentario, review es bienvenido.

_A continuación: **Winter/Invierno**_


	2. Invierno

**Winter/Invierno**

Sonaba la última campana del día en la academia Kaimei, y así mismo, era esa la señal de inicio de las vacaciones de invierno.

O al menos eso parecía ser para todos.

Mientras se podían oír los murmullos de gente en el pasillo, conversando con otros acerca de lo que iban a hacer esas vacaciones, el recién formado Sket Dan no era de menos. Bossun había traído un par de ideas acerca de que podían hacer tan pronto llegaran las festividades. Según él, para 'fomentar la amistad entre ellos'.

Himeko no parecía estar del todo convencida, porque varias de esa ideas sonaban muy infantiles, además de lo típico que podrían hacer... si es que hubiera nieve. "Un mono de nieve, peleas con bolas de nieve... ¡No menciones tanto la palabra! ¡Así menos va a nevar!"

Switch checaba los pronósticos del clima desde temprano, y no había ninguna probabilidad de una nevada. Aunque parecía no prestar atención, por tener su vista fijada en la pantalla de su computadora, escuchaba la conversación. Hacía mucho que no vivía un ambiente similar desde hacía tiempo.

Mientras oía que sus nuevos amigos estaban discutiendo de fondo, él no evitaba pensar melancólicamente en las actividades que Bossun había enlistado...

Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que él, Masafumi y Sawa se habían divertido como niños en un invierno lleno de nieve. Sin embargo, no había pasado menos de un año desde esa vez. Él apenas podía recordar lo que habían hecho... y también se ponía a pensar que un tiempo como ése no volvería a repetirse jamás. No con su hermano fallecido, o sin su 'mejor amiga' en otra ciudad. Recordaba las risas, los juegos, las pláticas... recordaba lo feliz que se sentía.

Levantó la vista, y notó como el cielo empezaba a verse más gris que de costumbre. Y, después, vio caer un copo de nieve enfrente de sus ojos. Abrió la ventana del cuarto y sacó la mano, para sentir los otros copos que le siguieron a ése.

El sonido de la ventana al abrirse, distrajo al resto del Sket Dan... sin embargo, su expresión fue más de sorpresa que de enojo. "Wow..." Himeko expresó al acercarse dónde Switch estaba y sacó también su mano para sentir la nieve al caer.

Dejando a que Onizuka pudiera admirar el ambiente, Usui se acercó a su laptop, con una mejor idea en mente y empezó a teclear:

[¿Les parece si mejor vamos afuera?]

Bossun y Himeko se vieron entre sí, al oírlo hablar de ese modo, notando que su nuevo amigo se estaba empezando a abrir más con ellos.

Accediendo finalmente, entre un par de sonrisas, Onizuka y Fujisaki fueron por sus abrigos, mientras seguían viendo al estoico chico de gafas que no dejaba de ver la ventana.

Usui sabía que esos días de diversión que alguna vez tuvo con sus _mejores amigos,_ no volverían nunca más.

"Oye, ¡Switch!" Un abrigo le cayó a su lado, siendo lanzado por el líder del grupo. "Anda, ¡vamos!" Le indicaba que los siguiera.

Internamente, Switch sonreía, a tal presencia. Debía divertirse por un rato.

Debía divertirse y formar nuevos momentos, con sus nuevas amistades, en una fría pero cálida tarde de invierno.

* * *

Hecho, aquí está el segundo drabble, simplemente titulado 'Invierno'. Así como la historia anterior se desarrolló en un futuro, ésta se enfoca en el pasado.

Ésta es precisamente la intención que quiero con esta serie de ficlets. Claro que todavía no toco ni a Reiko o a ella y Switch como amigos o pareja... pero ya llegaré a ello.

Gracias por cualquier comentario, review o bien, 'favorito'.

_A continuación, **Morning/Mañana**_


	3. Mañana

**Morning/ Mañana**

Ver la cara de su 'rival' todas las mañanas en el salón era algo que Reiko, simplemente no podía dejar en paz en su cabeza.

La forma en la que él apenas podía producir un gesto. Como ni siquiera abría su boca. O como no podía despegar su vista de su computadora, enmarcando su mirada estoica a algo en específico, con esas gafas que le parecían indicar que era más listo que ella. O como su computadora producía un tono burlón cuando se lo proponía, al respecto de lo que ella decía.

Le molestaba.

Le irritaba.

La manera en la que iniciaban sus peleas era por tan burda que fuera el comentario. Ambos se incitaban a las discusiones interminables acerca de sus dos más grandes pasiones. Y así eran todas las mañanas.

Al menos hasta ese día.

Era la persona a quién veía primero sentarse en su lugar y ponerse a platicar con varios de los otros extravagantes compañeros que tenían. Si no era hablar con Otakura, era con Takemitsu. Si no era con ellos, era con Fujisaki u Onizuka. Había otras veces en que nada más prendía su computadora y se ponía a teclear, sepa _demonios _que. Y de repente, ambos quedaban haciendo contacto visual, por varios segundos, al momento de separar sus vistas a lo que se supone que hacían o iban a hacer en esos momentos.

Pero esa mañana en específico... él no había asistido a clases.

Era extraño ver su lugar desocupado, cuando ella estaba tomando notas para las clases. Y era algo... que le _molestaba_, también.

No se trataba de no verlo (bien por ello), pero... no se sentía tan bien al respecto. Por más que decía que lo iba a 'maldecir'… siempre era pura habladuría. Nunca le deseaba mal. Usui era una buena persona a pesar de todas las diferencias que ella y él tenían.

_Ugh._ El simple pensar en él durante ese tiempo era_ fastidioso_. Él nunca tomaba tanto tiempo de sus pensamientos... y menos pensaba en él tan seguido como ahora. Pero él siempre la ayudaba cuando estaba en problemas. ¿Quizás él estaba en problemas, también?

"¿Switch?" preguntaba Bossun cuando Reiko le preguntó acerca de su paradero (asustándole de por medio porque lo hizo de una manera algo escalofriante). "Es raro que preguntes por él." Fujisaki era de esas personas que podía simplemente ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a pesar de ser tan observador.

"Tendré mis razones para pensar en ello." Le contestaba ella, mientras tomaba el mechón de cabello que estaba al frente de su vista. Aunque sentía un ligero cosquilleo en sus largas pero algo pálidas manos. "Bueno, Switch se enfermó hace un par de días. Ayer tuvimos que enviarlo a su casa para evitar que no nos contagiara."

"¿Enfermo?"

"Una gripe común. Ya sabes, con mucha tos, moco... Tiempo de alergias o algo así. No nos dio muchos detalles."

"Ya veo... gracias." Su voz no soltaba el tono de decepción que tenía de no verlo. Vaya, ¿sonaba decepcionada? Se dirigió a su lugar para tratar de poner en orden su cuaderno de apuntes para la siguiente clase, y el mismo cosquilleo en sus manos de hace pocos minutos le estaba molestando, de nuevo. Se volteó hacia Fujisaki, otra vez, preguntándole de la nada: "¿Y sabes cuántos días se va a tomar?"

El chico se echó para atrás, con su banco, tambaleándose antes de recuperar el equilibrio, por la abrupta pregunta. "¡GYAA! ¡No, no sé cuántos días se vaya a tomar! Como acabo de decirte, ¡no nos dio harto detalles sobre ello!"

"Gracias... Perdón por preguntar."

"No... no tienes de qué lamentarte." Le contestaba Fujisaki, cuando ella volvía a su lugar.

Al momento de tomar su asiento, en cierto modo lo extrañaba. Sus manos reaccionaban ante tal detalle. Las únicas veces en que sus manos se ponían así, era cuando le entraba el miedo.

Pero, ¿qué miedo debería tener?_ Switch-kun_ sólo iba a tomarse su tiempo para recuperarse. No había nada más de que preocuparse. No tenía que preocuparse por un detalle semejante.

Aunque... debía admitir que aunque fuera sólo un contacto visual con él... podía resguardar que todo estaba bien con él. Y más ahora que ese era su último año en Kaimei. Juntos.

Como todas las mañanas, a pesar de que le irritara, le molestara y demás, sólo verlo... podía asegurar que él estaría bien y libre de cualquier '_maleficio de mala suerte_' que siempre le deseara.

* * *

Tenía una versión alternativa trabajada con este mismo aspecto de 'mañana', pero pensé que era mejor usar ésta.

Básicamente, es obvio el respeto que Reiko le tiene a Switch... y aunque le desee mal, no lo hace con el mal de hacerlo verdad. Sin embargo, por cómo es ella... a veces se tomas las cosas muy figurativamente.

Agradezco por su lectura.

_A continuación, **Clubroom/Cuarto de Club**_


	4. Cuarto de club

**Clubroom/Cuarto de Club**

A primera instancia, el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto es un grupo extraño de por sí.

Su cuarto está ubicado a dos pasillos a la izquierda del club de Detectives. Y de hecho, NADIE, pero NADIE se atreve a ir ahí a excepción de las chicas que forman parte del grupo, una de ellas siendo Yuuki Reiko. Así también, como si fuera poco, hay varios rumores acerca del cuarto en sí.

Muchos dicen que el cuarto del club fue una antigua bodega que guardaba antiguos bancos, pizarrones y otras cosas que una escuela antigua ubicada en los alrededores cercanos a la Academia Kaimei había donado... que se terminó quemando y se mudaron a un edificio nuevo. Extraño parecía ser, que esos muebles no sufrieron algún daño cualquiera. Las chicas que formaron el grupo compraron esta idea _(que no era verdadera)_ y decidieron que ése fuera su cuarto de estancia. (Y de algún modo convencieron a Agata Soujirou, el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, de ubicarse ahí).

Y no era que nadie se atreviera a ir al cuarto, nada más por este tipo de rumores, sino también era por las muchachas que formaban parte del club. Las chicas parecían haber salido de películas de corte de horror. ¡Inclusive la presidenta usaba un cráneo de un animal en su cabeza! ¿¡Cómo alguien iría a ese lugar sin pegarse un grito al cielo?!

Las chicas pasaban el tiempo compartiendo textos que provenían de autores oscuros y aquellos que tenían la certeza de haber lidiado con '_el más allá_', '_el otro mundo_' u otras dimensiones, a lo H.P. Lovecraft... y algún que otro prospecto de leyendas urbanas tanto de Japón como del resto del mundo. Inclusive aquellos misterios que rondaban cerca de Kaimei... incluyendo lo del rumor de la escuela quemada _(de nuevo, un rumor falso... y esto ha sido confirmado por el mismo director de la Academia... y el presidente del Consejo Disciplinario Escolar que asistió a la academia cuando joven)_.

Sin embargo, era claro que en realidad, ninguna de ellas era lo que afirmaba ser fuera del cuarto del club. Inclusive tampoco hablaban entre sí fuera del club.

Tenían mínimo una regla inexistente que seguían al pie de la letra, '**_No hablar del club fuera del club (a menos de que tuviera que ver algo con el Ocultismo)_**' y eso se mostraba mucho, pues en realidad las chicas no compartían nada más que las actividades del mismo grupo.

Yuuki Reiko era quién más destacaba, pues tenía amistades comunes fuera del cuarto. Pero, a ciencia cierta no tenía clara idea de que pasaba con el resto de sus compañeras. Ni siquiera podía llamarles 'amigas'. Ése era su refugio, sin tener que asustar al resto de sus compañeros.

"Yuuki-san, ¿vamos a comer fuera?" preguntaba Shimada Takako, una de las pocas amigas de Reiko, antes de tocar la puerta del club (y era cierto que aunque nadie se atrevía a ir hacia dónde el club, incluyendo parte del Consejo Estudiantil, había 'valientes' como ella, pero Shimada era excepcional puesto que lideraba el periódico escolar).

Las chicas del club nada más volteaban a ver a Reiko por mínima cantidad de segundos, antes de desviar sus miradas de ella, al momento que dejaba su túnica reglamentaria e iba por su almuerzo.

"¡Sí!" contestaba la pálida muchacha antes de salir del cuarto.

Las chicas del club, antisociales a más no poder, no entendían como ella era en realidad. Yuuki era la que introducía mejores ideas de actividades que la misma presidenta, pero... a pesar de que se identificaba como una _'alma solitaria a merced de Satanás'_, era obvio que no la conocían por fuera, como el resto de sus compañeros y sus más cercanas amistades. Era un raro espécimen para ellas.

Viéndola reír de vez en cuando (una extraña ocurrencia), teniendo una conversación común con Shimada, pasando tiempo discutiendo con Usui Kazuyoshi, pasando de vez en cuando al cuarto del Sket Dan...

Las chicas ya hubieran querido ser ellas mismas a expensas de los demás... aceptando por lo que eran en realidad, sin tener que maquillarse o tener que ocultar sus caras tras una cabeza de un animal. Ya que era obvio que Reiko había dado un primer paso para aceptarse a sí misma, en un mundo en el que al inicio no parecía formar parte de.

* * *

Es interesante que Shinohara nunca exploró con bien al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, pero supongo que el Sket Dan tenía suficiente con Yuuki Reiko. Yo tenía la idea de que ni ellas reflejaban ser quienes eran así como Reiko pasó a ser un bicho algo extraño en el club, a medida de cómo vimos crecer a su personaje o cómo actuaba más sola que sin ellas.

¡Gracias por su lectura! ¡Algún comentario se agradecería!

_A continuación, **Glasses/Lentes **_


	5. Gafas

**Glasses/Gafas**

Ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño, había dejado de ser tan significante para Kazuyoshi.

Veía siempre la misma silueta y los mismos rasgos: el pelo con el flequillo dividido en varios mechones, el corte de pelo corto... y esos lentes que enmarcaban su vista...

Ése al otro lado del espejo, no era él. La persona que veía físicamente al otro lado, era su hermano menor.

Siempre era el mismo recordatorio. Sabía que era ilógico pensar que Masafumi iba a vivir así a través de su persona... sin embargo, muy dentro de su corazón, sabía lo poco que le quedaba de él. Y era bastante poco.

Poco, como sus gafas.

Sin embargo, esas gafas se hicieron parte de su persona ahora.

Era algo duro tener que verse en el espejo cada mañana, cada tarde, y cada noche, convirtiéndose en una rutina, aunque el dolor cesaba con el paso del tiempo. Por eso le había dejado de tomar significado semejante.

Aunque viera la viva imagen de su hermano a través del reflejo... Kazuyoshi no veía con los mismos ojos a esa presencia. Y vaya que le tomó algo de tiempo hasta comprender que el reflejo del espejo era él y nada más él. ¿La persona reflejada? Era él, alguien que le costó tanto poder armar con ayuda de aquellos chicos que eran sus amigos.

Sabía que algún día tendría que desechar el look y regresar a ser él mismo. Pero, al quitarse las gafas de sus pequeños y delgados ojos azules, había un ligero defecto que nunca consideró que iba a comenzar a molestarle: su vista no era igual a la de hace dos años.

Al inicio pensaba que el no ver bien era un mero efecto psicológico pos-traumático, pero al ver que los días avanzaban y empezaba a sentirse 'mejor', no podía lograr leer sus notas escritas o siquiera reconocer los signos que tecleaba en su computadora. Inclusive, veía una silueta algo borrosa en el espejo.

Una ida con el optometrista le confirmó que su visión estaba fallándole en el tiempo en el que estuvo encerrado en su casa y el inicio de su segundo año en Kaimei. La única solución era graduarle su querido par de gafas.

Era un tanto irónico, pensaba.

Tanto había dicho que no tenía chiste tener que seguir ligando la presencia de Masafumi en la suya, que ahora él era parte de él.

Si pudiera reír, lo haría. Porque a su modo, estaba agradecido que lo poco que le quedaba de su hermano vivo, todavía era suyo.

No había necesidad de dejar todo completamente en el pasado.

* * *

Y éste es un drabble de nuevo algo corto como el del inicio. Vengo advirtiendo que los siguientes, sus duraciones van a seguir variando, aunque mi propósito es que cubran menos de 1000 palabras.

Ah, por cierto... hay algo que me pareció chistoso. Cuando escribí FVCR, el año pasado, hay un pedazo en la narrativa que dice '_según él, porque su vista empeoró gracias al tiempo en el que estuvo en la computadora'_ (parafraseando) y... que spoilerelúltimocapdelmangameloconfirmaspoiler. Lol. Era algo de esperarse, supongo.

Y hablando de _**FVCR**_...

_A continuación, **A different route/ Una ruta distinta**_

Muchas gracias por su lectura!


	6. Una ruta distinta

_**Advertencia** \- Los eventos a continuación están relacionados con **FVCR (Future Virtual Check Reality)**  
_

* * *

**A different route /Una ruta distinta**

_Era todo raro, _si él quería añadir este suceso a ese largo libro que contenía cada uno de los sucesos que estuvo viviendo a lo largo de su adolescencia y vida adulta.

Había un solo pensamiento que invadía la cabeza de Kazuyoshi después de oír esa... ¿_extraña_? conversación que su esposa había tenido por medio del teléfono, con una mujer que en esa misma época no la identificaba como una amiga. Ese pensamiento estaba lleno de sospecha, aludiendo que... quizás... tenía que ver con el día que marcó un error más en su vida. Si no, no había ninguna necesidad de llamarle. O de buscarle.

Recargando su cuello sobre el respaldo de su silla, tocándose su barba a medio afeitar, pensaba: '_¿Era posible? ¿Era posible que su invento haya atrapado a la Himeko de aquella época a ese presente?'_ Quería tallarse los ojos y decir que _no podía ser así_... al fin y al cabo, todo podía ser nada más una hipótesis, pero no era completamente seguro. Nunca desbancó la idea tampoco... aunque...

_¿De verdad era cierto?_

Una mujer delgada y algo pálida, de pelo corto color negro azabache, se acercaba a dónde estaba su esposo, para buscar las llaves de su carro para ir a hacer el mandado. "Bueno, tú dime... y si fuese así..." Sabía lo que su esposo estaba pasando, y era seguro que lo que estaba pensando le estaba fastidiando. Finalmente, al encontrar lo que buscaba en una mesa con varias revistas de tecnología encima, continuó: "...¿la ayudarías a regresar a su época?"

Él seguía indeciso. ¿Qué había que creer? Todavía era un hombre de ciencia.

"No... no lo sé." Se ajustó los lentes y se reclinó hacia su laptop para ir abriendo un par de carpetas dónde se encontraban viejas notas (ideas, sobretodo) de su máquina de realidad virtual que había adjuntado, mientras sentía como la poca barriga que le sobresalía chocaba con el borde del escritorio.

"No creo que haya sido yo quien la haya traído de vuelta. Y si fuese así... sólo estaría provocando el mismo camino que me llevó a esto..."

Su mujer se aproximó a él, mientras le cerraba su laptop, para que volteara hacia sus ojos. "Kazuyoshi, amor." Reiko pausaba un poco. Sabía que lo que iba a decir era algo duro, pero debía aceptar lo que podría suceder. "Mírame bien, ¿sí? No creo que éste sea el camino indicado para que seas feliz. Las cosas pasaron." Ella iba directo al punto que en esos momentos había estado reflexionando.

"Reiko, tú no entiendes..." La mirada melancólica que él traía en esos instantes, la estaba matando por dentro. Lo había visto sonreír tantas veces en los últimos diez años, sobretodo el día en que contrajeron matrimonio. Lo había llegado a conocer más de fondo, hasta que ambos aprendieron que sus antiguas disputas podían ponerlas de lado. Y ahora eran felices y todo... eso lo sabía... pero esa mirada que su marido ponía, no podía aguantarla porque era dolorosa. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando puso su cabeza sobre su lecho, cuando no tenía a quien recurrir, después del _incidente _del FVCR.

"Sí. No entiendo. Pero tengo la corazonada de que todo lo que me dijo ella es cierto. Sé que lo que dijo es verdad. Y si eso es así, sé que tú vas a ayudarla... y cambiarás todo esto. Su vida, nuestra vida... la tuya, sobretodo. Pero, confía en mí cuando te digo: si tú lo crees también, podemos estar juntos después de todo." Tomaba un poco de aire... pues ella sabía que podía llorar en algún instante.

_Eran felices. _No podía sobrepasar ese detalle.

"Sin embargo, no se trata de mí o de nosotros... es de **_ellos_**... tú cambiaste gracias a ellos, Kazuyoshi. Ellos siempre creyeron en ti. No te pude haber conocido si no hubiera sido por ellos.

Él recordaba el día en el que ellos dos se hablaron por primera vez, en el salón de su grupo en la prepa... acerca de cómo empezaron a odiarse... y del día cuándo ambos se dieron cuenta de que existía algo más que puro odio en esa rivalidad.

"Sabes que yo te amo, ¿verdad?" Los ojos de Usui se estaban nublando, para luego responderle: "Siempre te he querido de forma tan especial... pero tengo miedo de que todo esto vuelva a suceder así... no quiero tomar esta ruta..."

Reiko le abrazó mientras lo besaba en la boca. Sabía el dolor que sentía. Era un dolor algo mutuo, pero sabía que él había sufrido todavía más.

"Yo creo que éste es tu... no, nuestro destino correcto. Tú, quien siempre dice que el futuro no está escrito... quizás si lo intentas de cierta forma, puedes llegar a tener esta vida feliz que tanto habías deseado. Sin importar los obstáculos o lo obstinados que seamos." Reiko veía como su esposo hacía una mueca cuando decía que ambos eran muy obstinados. Dejó la tristeza de lado, y quiso reír. Eso a ella le encantaba de él. Le quitó las gafas y le secó las lágrimas.

"...Yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos hasta entonces. Eso es lo que me gustaría repetir contigo... aunque sea de otro ángulo."

"¿Otra ruta...?" decía él, al abrir de nuevo su laptop y veía esa imagen de él, de Bossun y Himeko en su juventud. "Sí. Mi amor, sé que sabes que existe. Confío en que vas a encontrarla. Y Himeko-san es la llave para que eso suceda. Tú sólo eres el gatillo." Le besó finalmente en la frente.

"Cual quiera que sea la ruta, sé que vas a elegir la opción indicada."

* * *

_Spoilers, spoilers para aquellos que no han leído esta historia._

_Y aunque ahí lo mencioné de la manera más sutil, Switch y Reiko están casados en ese futuro. Sí... sé que está un tanto OOC por parte de como escribí a Switch, pero consideren leer FVCR para saber **porqué**. En resumen, esto es lo que puedo decir: muchas cosas pasaron y que están muy implícitas porque FVCR fue una historia que tuvo a Himeko como protagonista. (Susurrando: además de que estoy con la ferviente idea de que existe una GRAN posibilidad de que estos dos sí se terminen casando en un futuro no tan lejano... pero, hey, esto es porque soy más fan del SuiRei como pareja)._

_Me hubiera gustado explicar con más detalle lo que ocurrió con ellos, en esa línea de tiempo, sin embargo, tengo mucha fe de que tiene que ver con el respeto mutuo a sus ideales, al grado de entenderse y poder soportarse aunque lo negaran, heh. Yo no creo que haya odio tal cual en su rivalidad. Sino, por leguas, ambos hubieran dejado de hablarse desde que se conocieron... y porque Switch es Switch. Aunque actúa de forma tsundere con Reiko._

_A continuación, **Changing/Cambiando**_


End file.
